Only dancing
by Charmed Phoebe 1982
Summary: The scooby's and the charmed ones are united to save 14 young girls
1. Default Chapter

Only dancing

Prologue

In this story the Scooby's get an alarming phone call from Buffy's aunt Helena. She lives in Lituania with her two daughters Inessa and Daria. They moved back there years ago because Helena was feeling homesick. But a few weeks ago Inessa, Daria and their two friends Larissa and Dina vanished. But not without a trace they met somebody who told them that they could earn a lot of money if they would accept to dance in his chain of nightclubs. Read if you want to know what happens next.

Characters and pairings( ages)

**Buffy Summers** 19 years old slayer cousin of 16 and 15 years old **Inessa** and **Daria**. She's is madly in love with 247 years old **Angel**.

**Dawn Summers** 17 years old key in love with 200 something **Spike**

**Xander Harris **19 years oldin love with ex vengeance demon** Anya**

**Willow Rosenberg ** 19 years old powerfull wicca in love with sweet 19 years old wicca** Tara**

**Prue Halliwel **29 years old witch family friend from the Summers and married with 31 years old **Andy**

**Piper Halliwel** 26 years old witch is also a family friend and is married to whitelighter **Leo**

**Phoebe Halliwel** 24 years old witch same as above engaged to halfdemon **Cole Turner**

**Paige Halliwel** 20 years old witch engaged to **Luca Winters**


	2. chapter1

Chapter 1: An alarming phone call

**Dring dring**

"Hello Dawn Summers speaking, who is this?".

"Dawn this aunt Helena speaking".

"Buffy quick aunt Helena is on the phone".

"From Litunia but that must cost her a fortune".

"Could be but she sounds upset I will give her to you".

"Hi aunt Helena how are Daria and Inessa?".

"Buffy you must come here Inessa, Daria and some other girls missing, police doesn't do a thing to find them".

"Wait a minute slow down how did that happen?".

"Five men came and promised them good money for dancing but i think they are like you call pimps".

"Over my dead body i aint gonna let them turn my cousins into prostitutes".

"So you come"?

"Yes with all my friends even if we have to turn Europe upside down".

"What the hellmouth hell is happening Buffy"?

"Our cousins are trapped in prostitution and we are gonna try to get them out and about 12 other girls".

"This calls for a Scooby meeting".

"I have an idea call Prue and her sisters, I mean Andy is a cop and Cole a halfdemon".

"Great idea Dawnie".


	3. chapter2

Chapter 2  
"I will call Prue,Dawn and you get Xander,Anya,Willow,Tara and Giles".  
"What about waking up Spike and Angel"?  
"You can wake up your blonde Brit vamp but I let mine sleep".  
"Why"?  
"Cuz he is gonna go all grumpy broody boy on me if I do".  
"But Buffy he could call Cordelia,Wesley,Fred,Lorne and Gunn".  
"Yeah but so can I".  
"He does know them better than you do".  
"Hey Cordelia and I go way back".  
"We actually forgot someone".  
"Did we"?  
"Yes we did Faith".  
"Do we have to"?  
"Yes we do Buffy".  
"Oh great I am gonna be stuck with two peopl;e that I can't stand very much".  
"Buffy, Faith changed and so did Cordelia".  
"Easy for you to say you always liked Faith".  
"So? She's cool always was and always will".  
"Yeah and the fact that she wants Angel?"  
"Hello earth to Buffy that was like years ago. And what's wrong with Cordy"?  
"She dated Angel back in LA and she was a total bitch in highschool".  
"Buffy snap out of it".  
"Hey, hey can't a person get some bloody rest here"?  
"See you woke up Spike with your screaming".  
"Part of it was yours nibblet. So what's wrong luv"?  
"Two cousins trapped in prostitution and Buffy being jealous of both Faith and Cordy". "Oh really"?  
"Yep".  
"So you are calling a Scooby meeting I presume"?  
"Yes but I am also calling our other cousins also known as the Charmed Ones".  
"Oh I bloody know them".  
"And how is that"?  
"Cuz I dated one".  
"You did what"?  
"Hey luv how was is suposed to know that you are related"?  
"So who was it"?  
"Phoebe. But then I came across of a very pissed of halfdemon".  
"Belthazor"? "Yep that's the one".  
"Wel Spike you fool that's her husband".  
"No wonder he was so pissed".  
"So when was that"?  
"Dunno about two or four years back". 


End file.
